Cartoon mashup: A strong wave of sounds
by crafordbrian17
Summary: When Brainy accidentally releases Soundwave and laserbeak from the shadow zone, he, bumblebee, and their friends have an ear splitting problem on their hands. This story will involve characters from Breadwinners, Equestria girls, Transformers, loud house, back at the barnyard, smurfs, TMNT 2012, and skylanders.
1. Soundwave returns

Chapter 1: Soundwave returns.

It was a bright sunny morning, and sunset, rainbow dash, and fluttershy were traveling with swaysway and beduce across the sky in their rocket van. Rainbow dash was looking out the window at the view from down below and she loved it.

Rainbow: "wow guys, this is amazing!"

Swaysway:(through walky talky) "thank you for choosing the rocket van. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."

Sunset layed back against her seat, put her hands behind her head, and spoke towards beduce.

Sunset: "You guys sure know how to drive a vehicle like this."

Beduce: "this is nothing, you should see us during our bread delivering job."

Fluttershy: "Do we have to be flying up so high?"

Swaysway: "Don't worry fluttershy, we'll be landing real soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, bumblebee, Lincoln, Lynn, Otis, pip, pig, Freddy, brainy, smurfette, Donnie, and Raph were outside Ty and Revit's garage working on the construction of a new ground bridge. Donnie and brainy were by its computer system checking a few tweaks.

Donnie: "everything looks good from over here!"

Otis: "excellent, Freddy, see anything in the security cameras?"

Freddy:(covered in brown camera tape) "Nope, Just a bunch of brown tape."

Otis: "you're an idiot."

Bumblebee: "Otis, I appreciate the commands you're making, but I'm still the one in charge while Optimus is out on scout patrol."

Otis: "oh right, sorry."

Just then, Spyro and stealth elf walked out from inside the garage.

Stealth elf: "okay bee, Spyro and I have finished dusting the inside the garage."

Bumblebee: "Excellent work guys."

Suddenly, bumblebee looked behind himself to see the rocket van coming their way. Once everyone made room for them to land, however, the rocket van crashed straight into the wall of the garage.

Luckily no one was hurt, but the rocket van had made a hole the size of itself. Soon swaysway and beduce happily walked out of the garage while sunset, rainbow dash, and fluttershy dizzily followed close behind.

Spyro: "You guy's okay?"

Rainbow dash: "Yes.(turns to swaysway) but you won't be once I'm done with you!"

Rainbow dash charged at swaysway, but sunset and stealth elf were able to hold her back before she pounced on him.

Rainbow dash: "You stinking duck, you could've gotten us killed!"

Sunset: "Rainbow, calm down! It's just how they land all the time!"

Rainbow dash: "ugh, fine."

After rainbow dash walked away, bumblebee went over to check on Donnie and brainy with the groundbridge.

Bumblebee: "Hey guys, how's the portal going?"

Brainy: "Just one supercharger plugged in and will be set to portal power."

Brainy plugged a supercharger into the console, and the lights on the groundbridge generator started getting a supercharged glow.

Donnie: "Here goes nothing."

Soon a green-blue glowing portal appears in the giant circular area of the machine. But before anyone had a chance to test it, another portal appeared 6 yards above the roof of the garage.

Smurfette: "Uhhh bee, is that supposed to happen?"

Bumblebee: "I don't think so."

Sunset: "I wonder how that happened?"

Suddenly, another portal appeared 4 yards behind them. But this portal was glowing purple and a bit bigger than the other portals.

Raph: "Bumblebee, What is going on!"

Bumblebee stepped closer to the purple portal to take a closer look. Once he spotted something trying to fly through, he gasped while taking a couple slow steps back.

Bumblebee: "No, it can't be!"

Suddenly, a dark blue skinny jet shot out of the portal flying just a yard from the ground. It caused stealth elf and rainbow dash to fall back on their rears just as it flew past them.

Then the jet shot up into the air and transformed before landing on it's feet against the ground. It was still dark blue, but it was a skinny cybertronian that had flat arms and only had a triangular screen for a face. There was only one person it could possibly be.

Bumblebee: "Soundwave!"

Fluttershy hid behind sunset in fear while sunset clenched her fists in determination.

Lynn: "woah, that guy looks creepy."

Lincoln: "yeah, he kinda reminds me of Luci."

Soundwave served the area looking at the heroes spread out around it. Then as raph pulls out his sai's and charged towards Soundwave, Soundwave lunged one of his clawed power cords towards him.

The claw tightly clenched Raph's chest, pressed him against the big square part of the portal, and tased him forcing him to shout in pain.

Stealth elf: "Raph!"

Bumblebee: "Soundwave, unhand him!"

Soundwave just stared at bumblebee, then his screen blurred red and blue and he blasted an extremely ear splitting sonic pulse throughout the area. Everyone covered their ears while wobbling a little.

Raph: "Aagghh! Turn that thing off!"

Soundwave eventually ended the pulse and slowly walked towards the groundbridge generator.

Donnie and stealth elf stood firmly in front of the machine. Donnie pulled out his bow staff while stealth elf took out and spun her blades. Donnie charged at Soundwave while holding his staff up in the air ready to whack him. But Soundwaves clawed cord just went up towards Donnie and swatted him out of the way.

Stealth elf teleported up to Soundwave's head and sidekicked him. But It only caused his head to tilt to the right a little.

Stealth elf: "Uhh, that's not good."

Once Soundwave readjusted his head, he swatted his hand against her sending her flying into the garage. Soundwave then walked up in front of the generator. But he turns around hearing someone's voice.

Swaysway: "Yo screen face, have a taste in this!"

Then swaysway pointed his fist towards Soundwave which expanded until it was as big as himself.

Swaysway: "PARTY PUNCH!"

Then his fist shot off his hand like a firework towards Soundwave. But as it got close enough, Soundwave knocked it away with the flat panel on his hand. It was just like blocking a dodgeball.

Swaysway: "Ah crummers."

Then Soundwave pointed his left arm towards swaysway and a small square-shaped blaster appeared above his wrist. Then a red glowing sound blast shot right out of it and blasted against swaysway sending him flying past bumblebee and beduce.

Beduce: "Swaysway! Bee, toss me!"

Bumblebee clenched beduce in his grasp and tossed him towards Soundwave. Then as beduce was right in front of Soundwave's face, he ripped off his shirt and a green fist shot out of his chest and punched Soundwave square in the face. **(he calls it "the 6 pack punch)**

Beduce: "Whooaa!"

The impact caused Soundwave to skid backwards into the generator. It even left a small crack on his screen. Then Soundwave clutched beduce and tossed him away.

Sunset: "Wow, this guy may be silent, but he's still pretty tough."

Spyro: "Yeah, what's it gonna take with this guy?"

Bumblebee: "Brainy, smurfette, Sunset, and stealth elf, you guys and I will take care of Soundwave. Everyone else, head back to headquarters!"

Pip: "What, no way."

Rainbow dash: "Yeah, we wanna stay and help."

Bumblebee: "that's an order, go!"

Raph: "ugh, fine."

So everyone except bumblebee, Sunset, stealth elf, smurfette, and brainy ran off towards the base. Those who remained ran towards Soundwave, but they couldn't react in time as Soundwave made 1 final move.

Soundwave pulled one more sonic pulse that hurt so much that after they covered their ears, they lay on the ground unconscious from the pulse. Soundwave scanned the area looking at the unconscious bodies, then spoke in a dark, scary, radio-like voice.

Soundwave: _"Soundwave superior, earthlings inferior."_

He extended his cables, clutched bumblebee and stealth elf in each one, opened another purple glowing portal, and tossed both of them into it. Then he clutched sunset in one cable, and brainy and smurfette in the other. Then he tossed them into the portal as well. After that, Soundwave transformed back into his jet mode, and flew out of sight.

 **To be continued.**


	2. A whole lot of plotting

Chapter 2: A whole lot of plotting.

After Soundwave had come back from the shadow zone through the portal brainy had accidentally opened, he was flying high through the partly cloudy sky. Soon, megatron's fortress (Darkmount) was in view, and he flew straight towards it.

At the top of the fortress where Megatron's throne was, megatron was pacing in front of it thinking of a new plan. Starscream, oonski, kaos, and a few vehicon troopers were up there with him.

Starscream: "Please calm yourself lord Megatron. I know those pathetic heroes keep messing up our plans, but we shall think of something."

Megatron: "SILENCE! I'm trying to think."

Suddenly, Kaos noticed something flying in from the sky's horizon.

Kaos: "Lord Megatron, something is coming."

Megatron walked up beside Kaos to see where he was looking. Suddenly his eyes went wide when he realized what it was.

Soundwave flew above the fortresses platform, flew straight up into the air, then transformed into his robot form standing in front of Megatron.

Starscream: "H-he, lives!"

Megatron: "Soundwave….Just the info I needed."

Just then, fishface and Rahzar stepped out of the elevator onto where everyone else was.

Fishface: "Lord Megatron, we just finished…"

Fishface was cut off when he saw Soundwave standing in front of Megatron.

Rahzar: "Megatron, who is that with you?"

Megatron: "Silence Bradford! I'm trying to speak with Soundwave!"

Then megatron turned back towards Soundwave with an evil grin on his face.

Megatron: "Soundwave, I have a very important mission for you today."

Soundwave nodded his head in agreement to the mission.

Megatron: "You shall take Oonski, xever, Bradford, and a few vehicon flyers to where you returned and get the info from what happened. Then bring it to me."

Soundwave stayed silent, but he still agreed on the mission.

* * *

Meanwhile, Otis, Donnie, raph, and the others ran up to the outside of headquarters where Leo was talking with slash, arcee, and bulkhead.

Otis: (panting) "guys, guys, big problem! Our hands our holding it!"

Bulkhead: "Calm down Otis, what are you talking about?"

Donnie: "What he's trying to say is that some blue skinny robot came out of a portal."

Arcee and bulkhead gasped when they heard that their old enemy Soundwave had come back.

Fluttershy: "Then it dumped bumblebee, sunset, stealth elf, smurfette, and brainy back through the portal it came out of."

Bulkhead: "Bee!"

Leo: "Don't worry bulkhead, we'll help them somehow."

Otis: "And I think I have a plan that can't miss!"

Then everyone got into a ginormous huddle up and while Otis very quietly explained his plan. But to most of them, (including pip) it sounded like he was just repeatedly saying "Whisper."

Pip: "Uhh, why are your plans always so quiet?"

Otis:(Shouts really loudly) " _BECAUSE THIS VOLUME IS VERY ANNOYING_!"

 **To be continued.**


End file.
